


Take Me As I Am Or Leave

by ssbfan4ever



Series: Gay Gay Poly Rangers~ (AKA Five Dorks Loving Each Other) [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: (He's bi tho), Biromantic/Bisexual Jason Lee Scott, Biromantic/Bisexual Kimberly Hart, Demisexual Zack Taylor, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Don't Like Trini's Mom, M/M, Multi, Panromantic/Pansexual Billy Cranston, Panromantic/Pansexual Trini, Polyamory, Sassy Zack is Sassy, There isn't an official phobia for that but BOY does Trini's mom have it, Trini looks good in what she wears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: Trini didn't let what her mother thought of her ruin her day ANY day, but when she can't even have Kim over without getting nasty looks, she starts to care a little.





	Take Me As I Am Or Leave

It seemed as though Trini was never good enough for her mother, and she truly couldn't wrap her head around it. She felt bad about it, but sometimes she was jealous of the relationship her teammates had with their parents. Cause even though Zack and Billy don't have a father,  _Jason's_ father and he have a rocky relationship, Kimberly's mom still checking her phone every now and then, their parents don't hate them for being... well,  _them_. It's almost as if Trini can't walk out of the house with her mother asking her a million goddamn questions--none of which Trini will answer; never has, never will.

"Why don't you wear a skirt today?" Okay, maybe she'll answer that one, because _come on._

Trini quietly sighed, turning to her mother with an unimpressed glare.

"I'm going for a  _jog_ , mom. I'm not wearing a  _skirt_ to  _jog_." Trini swung her bag over her shoulder and wanted to scream when her mom started talking again.

"Well you don't bring a bag to jog, either, so pack a skirt for wherever you're going after." 

"I don't  _own a skirt_ , mom." Trini was exasperated with her mother, but then again, when was she  _not_?

"Now you do!" Her mother's tone was more obnoxious than the cheerleaders at school, and that was saying something. She was holding up a bag from the local clothing store, and Trini wanted to bolt  _so bad_. "C'mon, just try them on before you go?"

Trini smirked, knowing that, if she asked, Kim would help her make the skirt into something she'd  _actually_ wear. 

So, not looking at the piece of cloth--good lord, it's _sparkly_ \--she grabbed it and fucking  _booked_.

On the way out, her father wished her a good time, and it brought a smile to her face. At least he wanted her happy.

o.O.o

"Hey babe." Kimberly said as Trini ran at full speed into her. The shorter's arms immediately came up around her girlfriend's neck, holding back a small whimper. "Trini?"

Trini shook her head, trying to calm herself down. It was stupid, she shouldn't be _this_ upset over what her mom did, but she  _was_ and it  _sucked_.

"Alright, Trin, don't worry about it, you're with us now, you're okay." Kimberly had a number of ideas as to why her girlfriend was upset, but would only ask after Trini felt better.

After a minute of just standing with Kim, Trini remembered there were three other people waiting to see if she was okay. She stepped back from Kim, walking up to them.

"Just my mom." And that was the explanation they needed.

"Well,  _my_ mom has made quite the bit of food for us, so let's go eat, hm?" Kimberly said, walking into her house. Zack wrapped an arm around Trini's shoulders, a silent comfort for the yellow ranger.

o.O.o

It was all going great, really. Trini had completely forgot about the fight with her mom, instead laughing till her sides hurt while she cuddled with the people she loved the most.

And then her mom came bursting through the fucking door.

"Trini Kwan!" She screamed, and Kimberly's mom was quickly running behind her, looking confused.

"Please, don't do anything to them--"

"Oh _shut up_." Kimberly sat up even straighter, cause  _no one talks to her mom like that_.

"Mom!" Trini shouted, looking at the almost-crazed look in her eyes.

"So this is where you go every time, huh? Acting like a fuckin' dyke?" Trini felt Jason tense up like a pulled rope behind her, but soothed him quickly with a hand on his knee.

Sadly, it didn't go unnoticed by her mom.

"Oh, and a  _whore_ to boot! What are you getting out of this, hm? Money? Good grades? Or are you just trying to act as rebellious as possible?" There was so much anger bouncing around in the room, coming mainly from the four people around her, but she acted as calm as possible.

"Mom, if you're going to insult my sexuality, do it  _right_. 'Dyke' is a derogatory term used against lesbians, and as you've so  _eloquently_  pointed out, I have one hot girl and three hot guys on this bed with me. I mean, I  _did_ think I was a lesbian for a bit, but that's a story for another time. Point is: try attacking my sexuality one more time, and I won't make these guys hold back." She jabbed her thumbs in her team's direction, and Trini's mom looked at the anger in their eyes.

"I'm never letting you out of the house again." She hissed, heading for her daughter.

"Oh that's it." Zack muttered, quickly getting up and stopping the danger to Trini. He held the woman's arm behind her back.

"Get  _off_ me you fa--"

"Oh now that's just not nice! But, I guess I can totally claim to love dick more than you do." His demeanour changed in a second, leaning down to her ear. "Now, if I hear a single thing about you mistreating Trini again, I  _will_ make your life such a painful hell you'll regret ever putting her through what you did. Am I clear?" Trini's mom grunted, trying to break free of his hold, but, well,  _Power Ranger here_. "I asked you a question."

"Whatever." Zack sighed, letting the woman go. "Come on, Trini."

"No." Trini turned to Kim, reaching out to bring Billy's arm around her waist.

"Touching on my conditions, Trin!" He whispered, but held no bite behind it; it was a specific situation.

"If Ms. Hart will let me, I think I'm going to stay here my several boyfriends and girlfriend. And if I won't stay here, I will go  _literally_ anywhere else."

The air of the room gained such weight that most of them were barely breathing. Trini and her mom were staring at each other, neither backing down.

"Don't pull that 'I'm a rebellious teen' with me, Kwan. You don't come home with me right now, you're on the street." Trini laughed bitterly, shaking her head.

"Home was never with you! I haven't  _had_ a home until a month ago! Those people behind me? The people who  _love me_ and the reason you were compelled to call your daughter a whore? Yeah,  _they're_ my home, and my family." Her mother looked at her, then at the rest of her team.

"You were always a pain to raise."

"You were a pain to live with."

"Get out of my room before I kick your ass, lady." Kimberly said as she got up, placing an arm around Trini's waist. 

Her mother walked out with a huff and a puff, leaving Trini to fall back onto the bed. She lied fully back, letting Zack, Billy, and Jason hover over her.

"That was brave of you, Trin. We're so proud of you." Jason said softly, pressing a kiss to Trini's forehead. Zack followed suit with a kiss to her lips, and Billy with one to her nose.

"We're also flattered you think so highly of us." Trini shook her head.

"Of course I do. You were the first people to not treat me like some sort of freak." Kimberly smiled, stroking the yellow ranger's shin.

"We couldn't think bad things of you, crazy girl." Zack teased, placing himself above her head on the mattress. Kimberly beat Jason to Trini's right side, Billy already on the other. Jason shook his head fondly, placing himself in between her legs, resting his head on her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her, and everything felt safer, in that moment. Nothing was wrong in the world; all that mattered was the love they had for each other.

And with that? They could face anything.


End file.
